


Atsumu's Travels Throughout Animes(and kind of drags his boyfriend with him)

by AnimeWho



Category: random - Fandom
Genre: Anime Traveling, Bottom Miya Atsumu, M/M, Sakusa is done with Atsumu's ability to attract trouble, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeWho/pseuds/AnimeWho
Summary: Atsumu opens up a portal to different anime dimensions, and he ends up dragging Sakusa through the dimensions. They also end up fixing some stuff a long the way.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, or not - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are other ships to just sayin.

"Waaahhhhh", Atsumu exclaimed.  
"Ugh, 'Tsumu shut up please it's one a.m.", Sakusa.  
"Omi Omi look at this amazing frickin' thing I made!"  
As Sakusa was about to hit Atsumu with a pillow, a low hum came from the direction Atsumu was in.  
"Atsumu, what did you do?"  
"Uh, I can explain?"  
Just as Atsumu was opening his mouth, a blinding light shot out and everything went black.  
"Ugh, w-where are we?", Sakusa asks.  
"Omi Omi, uh, I don't know how this happened I swear.", Atsumu responds.  
"Oh my god of course it's you Tsumu,"  
"I-, sorry Omi Omi"  
Sakusa's eyes softened a bit.  
"It's fine Tsumu, let's just try to figure out where we are."  
"Ok!"  
The couple stood up and looked around.  
"Hey Omi Omi, doesn't this look a lot like that place Kono-"  
A hand grabbed Atsumu and he fell to the ground. The figure above him was wearing a mask, and he looked suspiciously like the Kakashi from the anime he was watching.  
'Who are you and why are you here?", the stranger asked.  
"Hey stop touching me with your dirty hands, ew gross your kids!"  
"Uh, hello Kakashi Hatake, um, my name is Atsumu Miya and that is my boyfriend, Sakusa Kiyoomi. Please don't murder me I'm still in high school you know. Plus I know what's going to happen to those precious kids of yours and your past. I can explain everything. but let us go goodness gracious, I will start screaming."  
"Oh boy, you do not want to hear him start screaming."  
"You shut up!", Sasuke said.  
"OMG, It's you, Sasuke Uchiha! My brother used to have a big crush on you, you know? I had a crush on Tsunade though..., huh", Atsumu rambled.  
"Ok kids, we're taking them back to the village for questioning, and this guy right here is annoying as fuck", Kakashi said.  
"REALLY! Hey you, you have yellow hair like me! Do you like ramen? If you know Kakashi senseis past, then do you know what he looks like?", Naruto rambled.  
"Oh yeah, I know what's looks like, and I like ramen, but let me tell you, your sensei is hot bro, don't be jealous Omi Omu you're looking at me like that again."  
"Oh yeah, you said that you and he were dating right? How does that work?", Naruto asked.  
"Mhm, Omi Omi is a germaphobe, but I still love him, we met at this one training camp for my volleyball team. Yeah, I know we are both boys, but Madara was totally gay for Hashirama so-"  
"What?", everyone in the group asked.  
"Uh, Madara Uchiha, he loved my boy Hashi, you just realized that?"  
"Oh my god Atsumu just drop that topic, we already discussed calling random characters gay!", Sakusa responds.  
"No no it's true, I mean look at those two love birds!"  
"We can't, they are both dead.", said Sasuke.  
"Hmmm, are you sure about that?"  
"Yes"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes"  
"Are you su-"  
"Oh my god sensei can I kill him?", asked Sasuke.  
"No Sasuke, he seems to know a lot."  
"Hmph"  
"Oh my god Omi Omi did you hear that? That was honestly so tsun of you!"  
"Tsun?"  
"Now that I think about it Omi Omi, I would prefer it if we were at the time when Hashi and Mada were just realizing their feelings for each other... You think I can time travel?"  
"Absolutely not Tsumu, we are already in trouble you idiot."  
"Hnnn, I'm going to do it."  
"What? Tsumu you don't even know how to."  
"I think I control it with this bottle of coke."  
"A what?", asked a curious Naruto.  
"Hey you guys, shut up, we need to take them back to the village", Sasuke says.  
"Hey you know time travel isn't possible yet.", Sakura says.  
"Oh hello Sasuke fan-girl, how ye doin'"  
"Uh, wait what no I don't have a crush on S-Sasuke, what are you talking about ahaha..."  
"Er, right, that was totally convincing."  
Sakura murmured a small sorry. The group decided to stop at an inn to rest and stay the night.  
"Hyaah Omi Omi look look my phone works!", Atsumu said while running around.  
Atsumu decided to teach Naruto how to play a game on his phone but never expected the phone to actually work.  
"Really? Call Iwaizumi right now, not Kuroo, not Bokuto, call him."  
"Eh, alright."  
"Hey what's a phone?" Naruto asked.  
"Obviously it's a device to communicate with. You were just playing with it, how do you not know you, idiot."  
"Mean."  
Atsumu dialed Iwaizumi. Kakashi just decided to watch what was going on, and so did Sakura.  
"Hello?"  
"HAHA Omi Omi it works! Heya Iwa Chan!"  
"What did I tell you about calling him that?", a voice over the phone said.  
"Ugh sorry, Trashykawa is here with me, anyways, oh dear Atsumu what did you do?"  
"I got transported to a different universe."  
"WHAT?! Iwa how about us? I want to go to a different universe!"  
"SHUT UP! Okay, stay calm, I assume you guys are already captured, so I regret saying this I really do, but for weird stuff like this, you need to go to K-"  
"NO, absolutely not! We are not contacting those idiots.", Sakusa said.  
"Ok bye Iwa!"  
"Uh, sure Tsumu, don't get killed.  
"Alrighty!"  
Atsumu decided to facetime all of his friends. He added Kuroo, Bokuto, Daichi(Upon Sakusa's wishes), and Tendo.  
"Oya"  
"HEY HEY HEY"  
"Hey guys, listen to me alright, I was transported to the Naruto universe and now I'm going to make every single character realize their gayness!"  
"Bruh, what about us? You should have taken us!", Kuroo said.  
"Yeah, I agree with Kubro! Let me see mini Kags.", Bokuto says.  
"What the fuck, Atsumu, what did you do?", Daichi asked.  
"Ooh, Wakatoshi Kun is beside me and he looks confused."  
"So I decided to call you because no one in my team is answering the frickin phone but I knew you guys would respond! Here, let me show you around. Naruto come here!"  
"Heya! Are you guys also from another universe!"  
"Oh my god so cute, come child, I have candy in my white van.", Tendo said.  
"Ew", was all Sakusa said.  
"This Saltyke, like Stingyshima, but somehow worse."  
"What, who is that?", Sasuke asked.  
"WAHHH, it's Kageyama!", Bokuto exclaims.  
"Uh, did someone call me?", Kageyama asked from Daichi's laptop.  
"Wait, who are you?"  
"No, who are you, and why do you remind me of myself?"  
"Lol, anyways, we have the sensei and pinky!"  
"Oh my god I am your biggest fan please date me- oh wait, I have a boyfriend, sorry Kenma!"  
"Yo", was all that Kakashi said.  
"Oh my god chills, literal chills.', Kuroo muttered.  
Sakura gave a quick bow and ran away from the camera.  
"Anyways, wish I could show you more, but like I do not see."  
"How did this happen Atsumu?"  
"Well, I kind of got a bucket full of mentos, put it in my coke, and screwed the lid on with ducktape."  
"Bro, that never works, you need to use flex tape.", Kuroo says.  
"Oh yeah! Why didn't I think of that?"  
Daichi sighed, looked at Sakusa, and ended the call.  
"OH my GOD YAKU I SWEAR I'M NOT SLACKI-", Kuroo yelled before he disconnected.  
"OH hey AKASHD=DHJDHGHSII!"  
"Bokuto san, I do not understand how you say an equal sign, but alright. We should get to practice."  
"OK, you know what they say, hoes before bros, but you're not a hoe AK=addhwieoshi, you're a princess!"  
"oK that isn't even correct but alright.", Atsumu said.  
"Hey, you done talking already? Everyone is already getting ready to sleep."  
"Aye aye captain!"  
Atsumu laid next to Sakusa, and cuddled into his chest. Sakusa wrapped his arms around Atsumu's waist, pulling him closer. Sakusa gave a light kiss on Atsumu's forehead and looked everyone in the room in the eye.  
"I feel like he's telling me that I am a disgusting bug that is not worthy of looking at his so-called boyfriend's sleeping face because it is too precious and cute.", Kakashi thought.  
Everyone else lay down, while Sakura was in another room next to them. Naruto fell asleep while wondering about relationships, and Sasuke was in deep thought.  
It was a while since they last fell asleep, and Sakusa woke up, as he heard a certain emo boy get up. Sakusa wondered if this was the mission Atsumu was discussing earlier, that he needed to fix Sasuke or something. He followed him from a distance to the garden of the inn, but Sasuke must have noticed something because he turned around and caught Sakusa.  
"Why are you following me?"  
"I dunno, but you like that Naruto don't you?"  
"HUh, w-what do you mean?"  
"I mean that you want to kiss him, and hold hands with him, and eventually f-"  
"OK fine! I do, so what? Are you going to make fun of me for having a weakness?"  
"No, it's just you kind of remind me of, well, me."  
"Oh, um alright..."  
"I fell in love with Atsumu after seeing him smile and laugh. It came naturally, Atsumu loved to play around and people loved to be around him. Atsumu also didn't judge me, eh always stood by my side, even though he knew me being a germaphobe would have some effects."  
"Is that why you're standing five feet away from me?"  
"Yes but that's not the point. The point is, that Naruto sees you as you are, and you shouldn't be scared of that."  
"But, he hates me.."  
"He doesn't hate you, more like his feelings are developing, you guys already had your first kiss didn't you?"  
"Y-yeah."  
"Pfft, you lucky bastard, I wish I didn't need to take my time to be able to kiss Astumu, I wish I was just pushed over by someone."  
"Omi Omi..."  
"Oh look there is Atsumu, he probably noticed I disappeared, anyways, listen to my advice and this never happened."  
Sakusa ran to Atsumu and caught him before he fell. Sakusa then gave Atsumu a kiss and carried him bridal style to their room. Sasuke noticed the warmness in Sakusa's eyes as he talked about Atsumu.  
"I hope one day I will be able to do that...", Sasuke thought.  
The next day Kakashi realized that the two people were gone, and all that was left was a little note. It said"  
Hello beautiful! Sorry, we had to leave, but you know, we had to go because another portal sucked us in. You must be wondering how I wrote this note though, honestly, I don't know. Now Omi Omi's going to take over. Sasuke, good luck. Bye, weird germs.  
"That was a weird couple ey?"  
"Yup, now let's get moving guys."  
"Yes!"


	2. MDZS PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, they go to our favorite, MDZS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was random...

"Hey Omi Omi, do you know where we are?"  
"How am I supposed to know? You're the one that brought us to that crazy Naruto world."  
"Oya?"  
"Oh my fucking god, if he's here with us that means-"  
"HEY HEY HEY!"  
"Atsumu, wassup?", asked Kuroo.   
"Hey bro, are we in an anime now?"  
"I think so, bro."  
"Bro."  
"Bro."  
"Ugh, where is Akaashi when you need him?", Sakusa muttered.  
"Bokuto san, please keep it quiet."  
"AKSASKHSDHASHI!!!"  
"How do you say all of that in a word?", Sakusa asked.   
"I can say an emoji.", Atsumu says.   
"Okay, wtf Tsumu."  
The four people looked around. They were in front of a portal looking thing. When Atsumu looked down, he noticed the white robes, the cloud signs.   
"Oh golly guys, I think we're in MDZS..."  
Akaashi made a little gasp.   
"I know of that, the story is truly tragic for the main character.", Akaashi said.   
"I know right, it was even more tragic than Bokuto not being in the top three aces," Kuroo said.   
"Geez dude..."  
"I don't know what that is, but what the fuck, let's enter this portal.", Sakusa said.   
As they entered, they saw a vast wall of rules.   
"Hey guys, I think this is the scene where we are on the first day of this training camp, and Lan Qiren is teaching us.", Akaashi explained.  
"Yeah, this is extremely important guys, let's try NOT to cause any trouble okay, but even if we do I'm sure Omi Omi will get us out of it."  
Sakusa sighed while nodding his head.   
They entered the big room, and they immediately spotted Wei Wuxian and Nie Huasiang. Lan Wangji was also there, but glaring at Wei Wuxian.   
"Oh god bro, do you feel the sexual tension or what?!", Bokuto whisper-yelled.   
"I know right?", Kuroo responded.   
"Woah, can we do magic, hey Omi Omi, say Wingardium Leviosa!"  
"Tsumu, no."  
"Fine, so boring~"  
As soon as the last syllable was said, Lan Qiren entered the room.   
"Hey let's hurry up and sit down, and Bokuto san, please put your hair down."  
"Alright Akashshdhi."  
They sat down, while they worried over Atsumu's hair being bleached.   
"Ahem,-", Lan Qiren started.   
Atsumu, Bokuto, and Kuroo all started laughing at the same time. Everyone looked towards them, while Akaashi and Sakusa had their heads buried in their hands. Wei Wuxian looked at them with fascination.   
"Rule number-"  
"Oh my gosh guys remember that vine, because according to the dictionary of acdhkfladl?", Atsumu asked.   
"Yass bro, it totally reminded me of this guy."  
"This guy-", Lan Qiren heard a vein pop.   
After that whole fiasco and a thousand warnings from both the moms and Lan Qiren, they shut up. Akaashi noticed that the infamous scene that got Wei Wuxian stuck in the library was coming up, he notified the rest of his friends. A voice was heard as Lan Qiren asked the question.   
"Well, what if we could use the resentful energy against the fierce corpse?"  
"WHAT?", Lan Qiren yelled.   
"Oh no", Akaashi said. He knew that the trio was going to step in.   
"Wangji, what is the correct answer?", Lan Qiren asked.   
Just as Wangji was about to speak, Bokuto raised his hand.   
"What?"  
"Uhm, so, if cut off our leg, would it hurt?"  
"What a ridiculous question, of course."  
"But how?", Kuroo added.   
"Your leg is cut off, of course it is going to hurt, now let's move on and hear Wangji-"  
"But where you gonna feel the pain?", Atsumu asked.   
"YOUR LEG"  
"But how you gonna feel the pain in your leg if YOUR LEG IS GONE!", the three said in unison."  
Everyone started muttering, agreeing with what the weird idiots that they've never seen before were saying. Lan Qiren ordered them, including the moms, and Wei Wuxian under the watch of Lan Wangji in the library.   
"NO, WE'LL RUIN THE PRECIOUS SEXUAL TENSIOOOON!". Atsumu screamed.   
"Oh my god Tsumu no," Sakusa said.


End file.
